onipexandjevikfandomcom-20200215-history
Christmas II
Christmas II is the fourteenth episode of The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals and the fourth episode in the second season. It is the thematic continuation of Christmas, and the second Christmas special for the series. Episode Synopsis For the full episode, click here. The episode begins with Jevik and a radio sitting on the curb of the street, behind the Apartment Building. Onipex then arrives, mad at Jevik for leaving him several voice mails when he was in the bathroom for ten minutes. He then asks Jevik what he is doing, and he replies by stating he is enjoying the snow, and urges Onipex to join him. Onipex then states that, to make up for last year, he is going to buy Jevik an amazing Christmas gift. He then wishes to go to the mall, though Jevik disagrees, stating that there is another store they could go to. Zeb then appears on top of a fence, telling the duo to "make out and get over it," and, after some awkward silence, asks if he can come with them. The three then arrive at the place Jevik was talking about, Bawl's Sacks. Onipex, after seeing it, states that he isn't going in, and both he and Zeb begin to criticize the store. Jevik tells them that the store is a great place, and remembers delivering a cotton sack to Tilex. Onipex still wants to go to the mall, and Jevik tells him he cannot go the mall during Christmas. In the past, a young Jevik is in line to enter Santa's Grotto at the mall. However, he sees an area marked "no entry," and wanders inside anyway. Inside the place, an employee is talking to the Mall Santa, Nick, who states that he is horny. He then sees Jevik, and proceeds to hurt him. Back in the present, Jevik is in the middle of a mental breakdown due to the memory. Onipex still demands they go to the mall, though Zeb decides that the place they're at is "pretty legit" and stays. The two then finally go to the mall, though Jevik is still uncomfortable. Onipex then begins tells him that they will face whatever Jevik is scared of together before noticing Myto. Onipex asks Myto what he is doing, and he tells him he is collecting money for the Salvation Army. Myto asks him if he wants to donate, though Onipex states that he has no change. Jevik then notices the mall Santa, and is still afraid of him, though he decides to face his fears. Onipex then hears a cry for help, and notices Jevik pointing a gun at the fallen mall Santa, demanding he get on the floor. A Matoran states that he is already on the floor, though Jevik doesn't care. Jevik then states that the man ruined his childhood, though Onipex tells him that the mall doesn't hire the same man every year, and tells him to put the gun away. The mall Santa tells Jevik to listen to the "skinny, pink lump," which angers Onipex. Losing all sense of reason in the moment, he then tells Jevik to shoot him, to which the Po-Matoran complies. Onipex and Jevik are then seen being arrested. Jevik states that the whole thing is fun, though Onipex irritably tells him to shut up. The episode then cuts to most of the cast, with Krone at the head of the table, telling the audience to have a wonderful holiday season. Zeb then asks "Who makes lasagna for Christmas?" with an angered Krone telling him, "Back off my lasagna you fat ugly-!" though the video ends before he can finish. Characters Major Characters *Onipex *Jevik *Mall Santa II *Zeb *Myto Minor Characters *Katron *Krone *Pyrex *Jav Flashback Characters *Tilex *Nick *Santa's Helper Mentioned *Bawl *Uncle Steve Voice Actors *Ids5621 *IBIONICLE *TheGreenCrusader15 *ChickenBond2 Trivia *This is the third video in a row in which Jevik is depicted with a hat. *A Matoran resembling Jessaco can be seen in The Mall, as well as a child-sized Matoran resembling Tilex. *Jevik may be able to read minds. *Like all the videos released December 2011, the Ids5621 watermark is missing. This marks the first canon episode to be released after its retirement. It however reappeared in Frank, though this was due to it being previously a part of the cancelled episode, Smitten. Continuity *Onipex references the events of Christmas and a flashback is seen. *"Come on!": After Onipex told Myto he didn't have any money to donate to the Salvation Army Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Christmas